Harry Potter y los olvidados
by Jin Shingetsu
Summary: se preguntaron alguna ves que sucederia si fusionamos los mundos de harry potter y C&C tiberium, ademas lo que si harry no participara en las guerras pero sea un observador que trata de sobrevivir junto con su padre adoptivo y su pseudo loco hermano? entonces este es un intento de la misma.


"idiota" pensamientos

-no quiero- conversación

oOoOooOooOooOoOo -POV de Harry – oOoOooOooOooOoOo

Me encontraba acurrucado en la esquina del callejón, retorciéndome y agonizando por el dolor, no podía llorar ni gritar ya que mis lagrimas se secaron y mi garganta se volvió ronca, solo podía recordar con odio mi supuesta familia me tiro en esta ciudad, aprovechando los boletos pagados por gruning a argentina para expandirse, por suerte para la empresa minera argentina las negociaciones entre gruning y ellos fallaron estábamos supuestamente en el ultimo día antes de que los boletos expiren ,y sin ningún motivo ellos me dieron mi primer regalo, desgraciadamente para mi salud mental fue de una forma muy dolorosa, en ese momento solo podía observar como mi tío portando una sonrisa extraña y a quien yo siempre comparo con una morsa, se ponía unos extraños guantes antes de acercarse al baúl para recoger lo que se encontraba en una caja cercana, desgraciadamente al identificarlo ya era tarde, la extraña estaca se encontraba alojada en mi muslo izquierdo impidiéndome caminar, y como un amante excepcionalmente cruel el destino me trajo mas mala suerte, solo podía sollozar mientras el me arrastraba al auto y una ves dentro de la cajuela, me afirmo que ya era tan bueno como muerto, ya que lo que se encontraba alojado en mi muslo era tiberio y en el Momento que entro en contacto con mi piel mataría y moriría, pero desgraciadamente esa noticia no fue la que mas me impacto pero el dato de que mi padre estaba vivo y me tiro como si fuera basura fue muy impactante, e pesar de que mi mente había madurado mas de lo que debería y podría soportar muchos tipos de noticias que me den, este no era uno de esos, solo podía contemplar con desesperación la ultima afirmación de vernon antes de desmayarme por el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía en ese momento.

Al despertar con la poca fuerza y movilidad que tuve contemple donde se encontraría la estaca solo para ver con alarma el extraño crecimiento que cubre mi pierna y aterrorizado revise donde me encontraba, solo para confirmar que me encontraba en la esquina de un callejón gris, gastado y que tenia el mismo crecimiento a su alrededor, solo podía confirmar aterrorizado, que me iba a morir, en ese momento solo podía acurrucarme mientras escuchaba el aullido del viento acompañado de una cacofonía de ladridos sobrenaturales, como si lo perros del infierno hubieren salido de cacería y su presa escurridiza fue por fin capturada, a pesar de no ser un religioso, murmuraba plegarias a algún dios para que el dolor termine, para que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, desgraciadamente esta pesadilla parecía solo comenzar, mi miedo solo alcanzo una nueva muesca cuando escuche los ladridos de hace no mas de quince minutos acercándose, con una pequeña fuerza alimentada por todo mi miedo , levante la vista y observe con temor los extraños perros que se acercaban, sorprendentemente eran los mismos canes de pelaje marrón con pequeños cristales verdes que me observaban desde la distancia hace unos días e asustaron a dudley mientras estaba en proceso de completar una harry caza, yo solo podía observaban atónito mientras se acercaban a paso ligero mostrando los cambios de los que sufrieron, pero innegablemente eran el trío con ojos verdes que me ayudaron cuando me encontraba en peligro, ahora sus cuerpos esbeltos están en posesión de escamas tan negras como la noche y cristales carmesí luminiscentes que parecían pulsar por toda su espalda con cada paso que daban, que me dejaron sin habla y mientras mas se acercaban pude notar los pequeños detalles que me perdía por la distancia y falta de luz, lo primero fueron las cicatrices que surcaban por sus cuerpos y los pequeños cuernos obsidiana que salían de la parte trasera de su cráneos, apuntando al frente como los de un torro, no obstante , sin embargo al verlos a los ojos, olvide mi dolor, ellos me estaban juzgando, solo podía ver temeroso mientras los completamente negros ojos sin vida y alma me juzgaran e incitaran a correr, algo que con mucho gusto haría si no estuviese paralizado, así que tome mi segunda mejor opción, me acurruque y trate de alejarme lo mas que pude de ellos pero sin dejar de observarlos como si fuera un animal acorralado, desafortunadamente esto solo parecía incitarlos a aumentar su paso, y al momento en que estuvieron a unos centímetros, se detuvieron completamente e empezaron a olfatear el aire, algo les había molestado ya que al cabo de un minuto comenzaron a gruñir, eso provoco la presa de terror que estuve tratando de detener con mi terquedad se rompiera e comenzara a temblar y sollozar, algo que pareció llamarles la atención y parecía hacerles reconsiderar su acción anterior, antes de acercarse mas, y mientras me encontraba tratando de hacerme lo más pequeño que pude, ellos se acurrucaron a mi alrededor, solo podía observar como el miedo por mis supuestos asesinos choco contra un muro echo con mi incredulidad, un gran muro que estaba calentado al punto de la ebullición del agua y evaporo una parte de mi miedo, solo podía observar atónito como ellos trataron de comodidad y calmarme pero al hacerlo una ola de magma que representaba mi agonía volvió como una mujer despechada y me golpeo duro, solo podía gritar y retorcerme como un loco mientras sentía como si mis nervios estuvieran siendo bañados en acido y mi piel estuviera desprendiéndose lentamente, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero durante el transcurso de mi agonía escuche una voz distante y apenas reconocible, una voz melodiosa que se encontraba en mis recuerdos mas distantes, me susurraba palabra de alivio mientras un extraño me envolvía, yo solo pude susurra roncamente –mama- antes de desmayarme y deseando que termine el dolor.

oOoOooOooOooOoOo -POV de Jhonathan – oOoOooOooOooOoOo

Hoy fue un día arduo y difícil, el que diga lo contrario será presa de los demonios a los que llamo escuadrón alpha, me pregunto como mi vida termino de esta manera, no puede ser la mejor, pero e visto gente con una peor, posiblemente considerarían mi estilo de vida promedio, ser un suboficial auxiliar en la Fuerza Aérea tubo una buena paga pero con los problemas económicos que el país actualmente esta sufriendo, eso sin agregar el actual pandemonio y desesperación por culpa del aumento del tiberio, y la necesidad de infraestructura e maquinarias para detener su crecimiento, desgraciadamente, con el aumento de muertos y mutantes a causa del cambio de una zona amarilla a una seudo roja, la argentina tuvo que ralentizar sus operaciones para alcanzar ayuda medica a los heridos y asegurarse de estabilizar los cuerpos de los mutantes, no obstante, esto podría significar la preocupación que tiene el gobierno por los civiles, a pesar de que la asociación con NOD fue recibido con mucho disgusto, claro, ellos poseen el nivel tecnológico , el conocimiento medico y los recursos que tanto necesitamos para sobrevivir, pero esto nos obliga a estar en la lista negra de la GDI, y su falta de moral científica, eso sin mencionar a los burócratas extranjeros egoístas que para cuando se acuerden de nuestra existencia solo seremos un páramo desolado, llenos de tumbas de lo fallecidos, y los pocos sobrevivientes, posiblemente mutantes, serán aislados y tratados como animales o

Ciudadanos de segunda clase, uno nunca sabe con el ser humano.

Aunque sorprendentemente las vacunas realizadas por el Nod superan a las del GDI por una taza de muertes de 1 muerte de cada 20 pacientes al contrario de la de su opositor que tiene la posibilidad de muerte y mutaciones horrenda de 2 de cada 10, algo que me entristece mucho recordar ya que perdí todos mis buenos amigos en esa época, y por poco el hijo del hombre que considero un hermano en todo menos la sangre por una mutación critica, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente desde su punto de vista, el sobrevivió, pero obtuvo capacidades psíquicas y su envejecimiento corporal se ralentizo, actualmente el se encuentra por los 15 años y cómicamente siempre maldice las hormonas de larga duración, que posee, e a pesar de que me considera su tío, el aprovecha cada reunión aislada para "mejorar" sus infernales capacidades, usándome como muñeco de prueba o tratando de leer mi mente para "trolearme" como el lo pone, y sin mencionar su fascinación adictiva con la cibernética, claro el puede ser un bio-ingeniero, pero no le daba el derecho a transformar mi sótano en su laboratorio personal o como el lo llama la "Cueva de cristal", espero que el cielo cuide bien de tu alma Manuel, por que en el momento en que me muera, sufrirás por contagiar tu locura a tu hijo, no obstante parece que tiene tu mala suerte con las mujeres, así que esperare y si a los 27 no consigue novia, le tendré que buscar una, como lo hice contigo, si todavía recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba aquel día y las citas que arruino antes de lograrlo, que dios cuide tu alma subnormal y la de tu esposa… y a mi también porque las canas ya me empezaron a aparecer por culpa de Javier, hoy iba a ser un día sencillo y tranquilo pero todo cambio cuando logre convencerlo de que salga de la "cueva de cristal" y vaya a recoge a recoger los víveres a la tienda de comestible.

oOoOooOooOooOoOo -POV de Javier – oOoOooOooOooOoOo

-¿porque tengo que ir? ¿Acaso no podes decirles que te los envíen?- le dije molesto por haber sido interrumpido a mitad de un experimento

-porque pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio y desgraciadamente con el actual comportamiento errático de los Guardianes por la próxima tormenta, ellos no pueden dejar la tienda sin vigilancia- me comento mi tío Jon seriamente, mientras recogía su abrigo y las llaves

-y aun así podrías ir a buscarlo y volver- le comente irritado mientras trataba de buscar una forma de evitar salir de la casa

-desafortunadamente me llamaron para que remplace al actual suboficial mayor de la base, ya que callo en uno de los ríos y sufrió una grave exposición a tiberio, mientras se encontraba con su familia, actualmente el se encuentra en estado critico y soy el único con tiempo para reemplazarlo- el me respondió antes de cubrir su rostro bronceado con la mascara de gas y empezar a salir por la puerta- además eres el único de los dos que puede estar a la intemperie durante una tormenta de fuego- finalizo mirándome a lo ojos y cortando cualquier discusión con sus ojos chocolate mientras se despedía.

Yo solo podía ver muy molesto como volvió a ganarme en este tipo de discusión, estaba irritado por tener que salir, cuando podría terminar mi investigación sobre el funcionamiento de los órganos cristalinos que poseo, pero desgraciadamente no soy uno para llorar por la leche derramada, así que me puso mí gabardina y mientras levantaba mi copia de las llaves, me acorde de que nadie debe salir nunca de su casa sin protección, así que me decide a bajar a mi cueva para buscar la vieja mágnum cal.44 de mi padre que me regalo el tío Jon para mi décimo cuarto cumpleaños, mientras bajaba observe los diferentes aparatos, herramientas, espejos, mesas y ordenadores que suelo usar cuando entro en modo científico loco, es bastante curioso que haya sobrevivido a la ingesta de tiberio liquido mientras que mis padres no, trabajar durante años tratando de descubrir el secreto de mi supervivencia y tratando de buscar la verdad de cómo sobreviví y no la estupidez de que era un milagro divino puede ser bastante molesto, y mientras me acercaba al escritorio donde suelo guardar la vieja arma observe atentamente por medio de uno de los múltiples espejos el crecimiento de la extraña cepa de tiberio que cubría la parte izquierda de mi rostro y que brillaba del mismo color que actualmente poseían mis ojos, un extraño morado rojizo, el cual me hubiera hipnotizado si no hubiera estado acostumbrado a verlo cada mañana, así que recordando mi motivo de bajar, abrí el segundo cajón derecho del escritorio y saque una pequeña caja, adornado con extraños dragones que siempre me traían nostalgia, y cuando la abrí contemple pacíficamente contemple la hermosa arma antes de llevarla, con un mango de roble bellamente tallado y su extraño metal oscuro e cristalino que parecía absorber la luz se encontraba tallado con lo mismo dragones que la caja, puede parecer una extraña arma, pero para mi era una obra de arte, así, levantándolo delicadamente, lo cargue con las 6 balas calibre 44 perforante y lo guarde dentro de la funda en mi gabardina junto con una caja de balas cal.44 común. Así terminado mi objetivo, subí por las escaleras y cruce la puerta, asegurándome que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y caminando hacia la tienda, recordé el pronóstico para hoy, supuestamente una tormenta de fuego sucedería y eso significa tormenta iónica e lluvia de tiberio, algo muy mortal y peligrosos para lo no mutantes, también significaría que muchas de las tiendas ya cerraron, los fiends no se escuchaban como casi siempre lo hacían cuando había una tormenta, algo raro estaba les estaba pasando y gracias a mi rara suerte, me encuentro armado por si se vuelven locos, como lo suelen hacer cada luna llena… curiosamente hablando de ellos no note ningún indicio de vida de parte de ellos, ni siquiera hubo indicios del trío esmeralda que empezó a merodear la tienda hace una semana, y mientras me acercaba a la tienda pude observar en uno de los callejones un extraño resplandor carmesí tenue durante unos segundo antes de desaparecer, algo extraño e inconfundible pero no imposible, una cepa debió haber crecido durante la noche, y mientras múltiples pensamientos sobre que hacer con ese dato inundaban mi mente, mi cuerpo cruzaba la entrada de la tienda, que actualmente estaba siendo cuidada por Matías espinosa el actual cajero y un joven de 20 años rubio con ojos azules, que parecía estar muy nervioso por alguna razón.

-buenas noches mat, ¿porque tan nervioso?- le pregunte rebosante de curiosidad, curiosamente esto mismo parecía asustarlo

-eh!? Nervioso? Yo… yo no estoy realmente nervioso!, - el tartamudeo tratando de ocultarlo

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, o no somos amigos- le afirme con una expresión falsa dolida que parecía congelarlo

-por supuesto que somos amigos! Es solo que… realmente no se como explicarlo- el me comento tratando de hallar las palabras correctas

-deberías comenzar por el principio, eso debería facilitarlo todo-le suministre mientras me reía internamente de su cara confusa hasta que esta se oscureció

-bueno… como decir esto… ayer por la mañana una extraña familia vino a comprar en el mercado, dos muchachos, uno gordo y otro flaco acompañados por sus padres… creo -el respondió con no poco valor, pero lo ultimo fue un poco molesto

-como que crees?- le pregunte confundido

-bueno… el hombre que iba con ellos sinceramente parecía una morsa, mientras que la mujer una jirafa, y definitivamente el muchacho gordo que parecía una ballena seguramente era su hijo, pero el ultimo me molesto, era demasiado flaco y llevaba ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo, eso sin mencionar que estuvo demasiado callado para un niño para su edad, si tuviera que conjeturar, posiblemente tenia 7 años, y su familia es o muy estricta o claramente abusiva- el me contesto muy irritado, y un poco conflictivo por algo.

-entonces porque el nerviosismo? Hiciste algo?-le pregunte enojado, enojado porque yo ya tengo una suposición de la situación del niño y no me gusto un poco

-si… hice una denuncia en la jefatura sobre un posible abuso infantil… realmente estoy preocupado por su destino, realmente no se si fue buena idea la decisión que hice-el tranquilamente me comento y no sin un poco de tristeza en su tono

-si eso te preocupa, mañana apenas termine la tormenta, llamo y pregunto el cualquier noticia sobre el joven –le afirme con un ceño decidido

-realmente te lo agradecería mucho, ah y por cierto, esto es tuyo – el ahora relajado mat me dice entregándome una bolsa llena de víveres

-cuando?-le pregunte confusamente

-el suboficial Jonathan llamo esta mañana, nos aviso que tuviéramos, los alimentos y otras necesidades básicas preparadas ya que pasarías a buscarlas- el me afirmo tranquilamente

-eh!? Muy bien entonces cuanto será?- volví a expresar confundido antes de sacar la billetera para pagar

-no es necesario, el ya pago-el me afirmo con una sonrisa vacía

"el paso por aquí y pago, pero no se digno en llevar las bolsas a la casa y me dejo el trabaja" pensé enojado antes de empezar a salir de la tienda con lo víveres

-buenas noches mat- Salí irritado sin escuchar respuesta, y al observar el cielo me di cuenta que el pronostico se equivoco denuedo, parece que faltaba poco mas de unos minutos para que la mortal lluvia cayera en la ciudad, estaba por comenzar a caminar a la casa para llegar antes de la lluvia pero un aullido sobrenatural me detuvo, me detuve un momento y busque el origen del extraño ruido, cuando lo descubrí, me quede observándolo, ya que en una esquina cerca de la tienda se encontraba un fiend negro con una cepa roja creciendo por la espalda… y parecía Haciéndome señas?, realmente no pierdo nada por revisar, empecé a caminar hacia el callejón y el fiend parecía adentrarse en el mismo, e mientras mas me acercaba, mas tenso parecía volverse el ambiente… hasta que diferencie un sonido, algo que me confundió, ¿porque alguien lloraría? Y mas aun en un callejón llorando?, aumente mi paso y pude distinguir mejor la tonada, definitivamente era de un niño pequeño, algo no esta bien, los niños no deberían estar fuera, y menos durante una de estas tormentas.

Me apure a llegar al callejón y lo que me encontré fue algo que me helo la sangre un joven muchacho de no mas de ocho años estaba tirado en una esquina y rodeado por los fiends tratando de confortarlo, sin embargo su coloración no era una registrada mal no poseían lo ojos amarillos y cristales verdes o el raro azul que siempre vemos por la ciudad, estos cuatro fiends poseían una escamosa oscura, cristales carmesí y ojos verde, algo muy raro les estaba sucediendo, pero era una incógnita para otro momento, ahora me preocupo por el joven que se encontraba llorando en la esquina.

-oye muchacho estas bien, necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?- trate de hablar con el le pero solo fue respondido con sollozos mientras se acercaba, curiosamente los fiends estaban tranquilos y parecían… Alejarse? Raro

-hey, necesitas quieres que te lleve a la estación?- le pregunte preocupado le volvió a preguntar

Pero desgraciadamente cuando me acerque lo suficiente y lo gire solo podía contemplar con horror ya que reconocí el joven que no parece tener mas de 9 años a pesar de que su estado físico lo dificulta, el mismo niño por el cual mat estaba preocupado, solo pude observar al muchacho de cabellos negro que ahora sostuve entre mis brazos, sufría el peor destino que cualquier ser humano podría obtener, un destino que obligaba a los que tuvieron la desgracia de tener, llorar y rogar que los mataran para terminar su sufrimiento, algo que en muchos casos se concede. Pero esos pensamientos no evitan que sienta ira y repugnancia hacia los que le hicieron esto a este pobre niño, ya que en su muslo izquierdo hallaba una estalactita echa de tiberio, el mineral que se llevo muchas vidas y arruino otras, ellos pagarían, pagarían por lo que hicieron, sufrirían por obligar a un alma tan joven a sufrir este cruel destino, y yo personalmente me encargaría que sufran, desgraciadamente esos pensamientos serán mejor utilizados en un momento posterior, ahora mismo tengo que y llevar al pobre niño antes de que su estado empeore y si estoy en lo correcto, el lento pero progresivo crecimiento de tiberio verde por toda su pierna izquierda, solo me dejaría unas horas para llevarlo al hospital, desgraciadamente, no poseo ningún vehiculo el cual pueda usar para llegar, lo mejor seria que antes del punto critico una ves que esta suceda, según lo que los informes médicos que leí hace unos meses, significaría que el crecimiento entro en contacto con el sistema nervioso parasimpático y comenzó a interferir en las funciones corporales, eso sin agregar las posibles mutaciones que su cuerpo pueda sufrir junto a las posibles repercusiones que pueda tener para el moverlo en este estado, desgraciadamente no pude seguir con mi cadena de pensamientos, ya que la tormenta había comenzado, desafortunadamente eso limita mis opciones, me encontraba tan profundo en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que algo me empujaba, y al girar lo observe como el mismo que me trajo al callejón quería que lo vuelva a seguir. Así con la fuerza que pude obtener gracias a los cambios que sufrió mi cuerpo con lo años, levante al niño y los seguí cuidadosamente sin empeorar su estado hasta la salida del callejón, solo para observar con incredulidad la opción que me facilitaría su traslado al hospital mas cercano.


End file.
